


An Idol under my Skin

by Mizutina



Series: OHSHC - An Idol Under the Skin [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutina/pseuds/Mizutina
Summary: Twin idols, who has different dreams in mind, demand to lead normal lives for a while and enroll into Ouran Academy. Will there be adventure with the eccentric hosts? Romance? DEATH? Okay, no death... Lives will change once these Idols get under the skin
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OHSHC - An Idol Under the Skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800787
Kudos: 3





	An Idol under my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of this story~!
> 
> I didn't know how to start it, so I did something different to what I would normally do and hopefully I can start bringing in the rest of the cast within the next chapter, well, instead of vague hints lol.

Dear Diary, 

My name is Amelia and today, well, was a day. 

I started my studies at Ouran Academy.

I asked my sister to change the sleeves a bit, I wasn’t quite fond of it being puffy at the top and cinching the rest of my arms, so she made it similar to a bell bottom sleeve. I rather enjoy the flow of that, I can now feel less restricted and look at my watch easier. She also couldn’t help herself when she made the dress hem shorter. Just because she wants mid-thighs doesn’t mean I do. So, I made sure she didn’t go above my knees. 

Don’t get me wrong, I love showing off my legs. I’m a model after all and I love taking care of myself and my figure. So is my sister but she has always been confident in herself and she does an amazing job wearing bikinis.

Anyway, en route to school, we saw the new advertisement we did, Dark Peach tea, dark on taste but light in calories. My sister as the smiling angel amongst deers in a forest, while I was a devil petting a raven in a dark field. It was a sight to see. Light and Dark? Get it? Haha, I’m very funny, I swear, I think?

Oh geez, off I go. Back to school.

I didn’t think we were as popular as we were until we walked through those gates and was swarmed by all kinds of students, most stayed back, watching in awe. A few came over for photos and autographs. Of course, we agreed, we are entertainers and we do love our fans. Some girls wanting to copy our alterations in uniform, which was fine with us and Camelia saying she’d do it for a price but even then, they still wanted it!

So, we finally make it to the teacher’s room, where we were shown all we needed for class, which class we were in and what is expected of us. They were unamused by the uniforms but apparently as long as we keep as-is (we did) they will overlook it. Camelia hugged them, I stood back and thanked them. She is going to be trouble…

I mean, the teachers were like “what in the world” when she suddenly hugged one of them and I’m just standing there, reminded that this was normal and Japan has a whole unique view on affection and what not. I tugged Camelia away and apologised. It’s still new to us, in a way.

I heard the bell chime as we were led to the class.

We entered and everyone stared, a wave of chatter erupted at the sight of us, some girls are like “It’s the Valentine twins, they are so much prettier in person” or “Do you think they want to date me? My family is ideal for them” or what not. Camelia waved at everyone. I smiled and gave a small bow. We were introduced and shown to our seats. I sat behind a guy with black hair and glasses. Camelia sat next to a blonde. 

Classes was nothing new. I got a bit lost but pretty much figured my way through it. Camelia groaned a lot and people rushed to help her. It was kind of funny to see. The class president helped us between classes, and we were shown around the school. It was gorgeous. The people were rather polite and very curious.

Tomorrow seems to be promising. My sister managed to get information about a host club the school has and managed to get us on the list. She was super curious, and I am rather indifferent about it all.   
I do wonder why they have a host club? 

I guess I will find out tomorrow.

I have to go, got some schoolwork to do, I need sleep and I am rather nervous about this whole club thing. It can’t be like a brothel or what not, I mean, we are underaged and all…

-

I close my journal and sigh; I look around my room. I have a simple set-up. My desk is under a wide window, my walk-in to the right, my bed next to me with a bedside dividing us. My other wall and the wall next to my door is lined with bookshelves and it is filled with both novels and mangas, a few figurines and knickknacks. My vanity is directly behind me on the other side of the door. I smile at it all. 

My grandparents helped me set this up to my standards. I pick up a cat plush from my pillow and flop onto the double bed. I poke the space theme doona cover with a toe. I know I should be doing homework, but I was nervous about tomorrow. I stare at my uniform hanging off the hook I have on my wall, my bag perched under it, I am nervous and not looking forward to tomorrow.

I lean my head back as I can faintly hear my sister singing loudly in the room next to me. She is beyond excited; she must look forward to being adored by all the men. Except she didn’t realise that we were asked which host we wanted, since she wasn’t listening, I pick Kaoru and Hikaru for her since her new friend mentioned one of them and I chose a Kyoya. I don’t know what to expect but I do hope they have a nice tea.

I really look forward to that.

I sigh again as I curl up with the plush and snuggle my face deeply into its mink fabric. I hear a loud thud, guess Camelia fell over again, this is rather normal. I chuckle lowly and start to doze off. I guess it was a long day. I fall to the side and let the sleep embrace me, my last thought being about what kind of school has a host club. How curious.


End file.
